justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
FOX
|checkpoints=2 |duration=1:44 (5:16) |level_number=37 |unlocked_by = Obtain 5000 Beatpoints }}FOX is the eleventh extra level of Just Shapes & Beats and the thirty-seventh level overall. It is one of the five levels introduced at Update 1.1. It is unlocked in the Playlist by getting 5000 Beatpoints. Description The level's main hazard is the spike donut, a large solid ring with three spikes pointing inward into the dark pink-filled center. The entire circle is hazardous despite the differing coloration. Layout First Phase A black hole, half of it off the right of the screen, warns of a myriad of spikeballs in a huge triple-wind spiral from its location. There are exactly 60 spikeballs in the spiral, but half of the spikeballs from this firing point are never seen onscreen. A second black hole, again on the right but this time fully onscreen, causes the same thing to happen, followed by one on the left, and then the right again. Lasers start to fire as the spirals continue. There are four spirals that fire before the firing point is again from the right edge. When this spiral fires, a "snake" consisting of five spiked donuts proceeds to travel leftward from the firing point. The next three spirals unleash more snakes: two from the left, two from above, and two from the left again. As the spiral fire, the first checkpoint starts passing across the screen. Second Phase A spiral at the bottom forewarns a "train" of enormous spiked donuts rising straight up from the middle, with small gaps in between. Two more spirals send more 'trains' downward, these wave around and have no gaps. Normal black holes send snakes downward through the passages between the trains. After seven donuts rise from the center, the donuts vanish as pulse bombs stopping at the right edge fire, giving the players a calm intermission. The second checkpoint begins its leftward sweep during the intermission. Final Phase Two walls appear at both sides of the screen alongside two black holes near their starting points, smashing down as the black holes explode. The walls spawn columns of waving, spiked donuts acting as border walls, and the black holes spawn two more donut trains with gaps in between. The spiked donuts that compose the trains will slowly swing from left to right, closing in on the other train, forcing the player to move to the small gaps between the trains to avoid them. Soon after, the lasers start appearing again. After the lasers continuously fired for a while, all the spiked donuts onscreen disappear, only for the walls to smash from the top left and the bottom left, creating rows of spiked donuts that act as the top and the bottom borders. As this happens, another spiral fire from the left edge of the screen, as a gigantic train of spiked donuts emerge from the left side, wiggling and having gaps in-between, but leaving very little gaps between it and the border walls, making dashing through the best option to pass through the donuts. Near the end of the level, lasers start to appear once again and will keep appearing for a short while until the end of the level, where all of the spiked donuts will despawn right after the last laser fires. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * Rings of round spikes move faster, with an additional row * The spiral that appears on the left has five rows Second Phase * The giant "Donut Worms" have a slightly wider wiggle * The pulse bombs explode more projectiles Final Phase * The giant "Donut Worms'" wiggles are more wide, to the point there is a collision between both sides * The giant "Donuts" bob up and down faster Gallery Fox1.png|Beginning Fox2.png|First checkpoint Fox3.png|Second checkpoint Trivia * This level and HYPE are the only levels with full capitals in their name. * This level is the only level featuring the donut hazard. Category:Extra levels Category:Levels